


The little I have left

by AdaLovesTylerHoechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Gerard is a sterek shipper, Hurt Stiles, I hate Gerard, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kanima, M/M, Season 2, but i still hate him, but not really, gerard wants to be a werewolf, so much, sorry - Freeform, sterek, this is based on canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaLovesTylerHoechlin/pseuds/AdaLovesTylerHoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles opened his eyes, and saw the silhouette of what he thought was a man. He couldn't remember where he was, or how he got here. His head felt like a ticking bomb that was about to explode in any second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do you want with Derek?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on season 2 when Jackson was the kanima and Gerard was in town. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Ada

Stiles opened his eyes, and saw the silhouette of what he thought was a man. He couldn't remember where he was, or how he got here. His head felt like a ticking bomb that was about to explode in any second. Suddenly he felt extremely nauseous, and the next second he bent over and vomited on the floor. He tried to wipe the vomit off his mouth with his hand, but it was stuck to something. Then he remembered where he was. He recognized the silhouette above him and the rasping voice of an old man. Stiles ground his teeth. It was Gerard. With the kanima standing by his side and Stiles' phone in his hand.

***

"They'll find me! Scott and Derek. They know my scent. They're probably on their way right now! You shouldn't mess with werewolves, you know! And what do you want with me anyway?" Stiles really hoped that Scott was looking for him. The only weapon Stiles had was his big mouth. Not that he was afraid to use it, but it was limited how long he could keep going without getting beaten up by Gerard. 

"I'm glad you mentioned Derek, Stiles. You have a little crush on him, don't you?"

Stiles stiffened and stared at the old man in front of him. Was it really that obvious? Wow, he needed to be much more careful. He didn’t want anyone to find out, especially not Derek.

"Just tell me what the hell you want."

Gerard smirked. "I want you to call your boyfriend, and tell him to come over. Alone."

Stiles blushed deep. "Derek is not my boyfriend. He doesn't even like me that way," he muttered, most for himself.

"Well, let's hope he likes you enough to save your life."

The kanima started to move closer to where Stiles sat with his hands and feet tied up. The shapeshifter stretched out its tongue and made a horrible hissing sound, like a snake. Stiles could literally smell the kanima's breath. It was so awful that he almost vomited again.

"I think you better hurry, Stiles. It looks like Jackson here is starting to get a little impatient."

"What do you want with Derek?!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Tell me now!"

BANG!

Gerard's fist hit him so hard on the jaw that Stiles blacked out for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, Gerard was standing over him again with a horrifying look on his face.

"You better do as I say, boy. Killing you shouldn't be a big problem."

Gerard pressed "call" and threw the phone on the floor in front of Stiles. 

 _"What is it, Stiles?"_ The sound of Derek's voice made Stiles' heart skip a bit.

"Derek..." 

_"Is there something wrong?"_

"..."

_"Stiles? Stiles, are you okay?"_

"Derek, you need to get here as fast as you can, okay? I'm at Argent’s. Get your wolf ass down here." (He wanted to add gorgeous wolf ass, buuut...)

_"Stiles, what is going on? Why are you at Argent’s?"_

"Just get he..." Gerard grabbed the phone before he could do anything about it.

"Hello Derek. As you heard, we really want you to come over. You know what I want."

"Gerard you son of a b…"

"Come alone, or I let Jackson kill Stiles immediately."

Then he hung up.


	2. The alpha's mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek drives to the Argent-house to save his boyfr...umh...Stiles.

Derek never panicked. Never. He always had a last resort. Always.

But right now, he didn’t know what to do. He was angry. He was so angry he thought he would break the steering wheel on the black Camaro. But the alpha werewolf actually had a damn good reason to panic; Gerard, freaking Gerard wanted the bite. He wanted more than that, he wanted to be the freaking alpha. And if Derek refused to give him what he wanted, he would kill freaking Stiles with his freaking kanima! Derek couldn’t let that happen. He cared about Stiles. Though he never, ever would admit it, Stiles was the only reason why Derek wasn’t completely out of his mind. Yes, the hyperactive teenager could be annoying and a pain in the ass sometimes, and he talked way too much, but there was something else. Something Derek had admired about him since the very first time they’d met. It was this power Stiles had over all of them. Not physically, he was probably the weakest and skinniest teenage boy Derek had ever met, but Stiles was so powerful when it came to the pack. He almost acted like an alpha. And if that wasn’t weird enough in itself, the pack members seemed to actually listen to him. (How in the world is that fair? He is not even a wolf!) That made Derek think about something his mother had told him once;

«The only person beside the alpha who has a stronger connection to the pack, is the alpha’s mate.»

Oh God.

Could it possibly be…

that Stiles…

…was his mate?

Derek didn’t have a choice. He had to turn Gerard. Just the thought of it, made him cold as ice. Gerard with a gun is bad enough. Imagine Gerard with fangs and claws and supernatural strength! But if it could save Stiles’ life, Derek would do it. Yeah, in fact, he would do anything to save his boyfr…umh…Stiles.

_Damn._

***

Derek parked the Camaro in front of the Argent-house. This was the last place in the world he wanted to be, and for half a second he even thought about setting their house on fire, just like they had done to his ten years ago. Wouldn’t that have been satisfying? But then he remembered he had to save Stiles. Derek opened the door. He knew that Chris had taken Allison and his wife to France, so there was nobody home (except Gerard of course). Derek went inside and saw a red hoodie on the floor. He recognized it.

It was Stiles’.

***

The ropes around Stiles’ wrists almost stopped the blood circulation. The floor was cold, and he bled from his nose. Stiles had no idea how many times Gerard had hit him, but he felt like a bloody bunch of skin and bones. The old asshole sat in a chair in one of the corners of the room. Stiles could barely see clear, and his head hurt. He was almost slipping to unconsciousness when the silhouette of a tall man on the top of the stairs caught his eye. Dark hair, leather jacket, nice butt.

_Yup, definitely Derek Hale._

The werewolf’s eyes widened as he spotted the hurt boy on the floor. On pure instinct Derek leapt towards him, but wasn’t aware of the circle of mountain ash that surrounded Stiles. That’s right; Derek couldn’t get to Stiles. Stiles were trapped inside and couldn’t break the circle because he was tied up. And worst of all: the kanima was in there with Stiles. All Gerard had to do was to snap his fingers, and the kanima would kill Stiles. If the alpha didn’t turn Gerard, he would let Stiles die in front of him. And Derek wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment? :)  
> Will update as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will be 3 more chapters, so stay tuned!  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> I love kudos :)


End file.
